Got Catfished?
by Ms.Wanderlust
Summary: Every year, the seniors of the cheer squad pull a humiliating prank on the bottom feeders of the social ladder. What happens when the head cheerleader starts a prank but unexpectedly falls for the victim? Will she put her popularity aside in order to keep the loser in her life? Or will she go through with it and risk losing losing the one true person in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.

AN: Yeah, this is a new story but I promise I won't abandon "The Trials of Life and Love". It will be updated every week as promised.

Chapter 1: The Prank

"Yes! We're finally seniors, Ash!" said Madison, my best friend as we stepped out of my black Porsche Carrera convertible and onto the school grounds for our very last first day of school. "We're finally the top dogs of the school. We're gonna rule this year!" I just rolled my eyes at this comment.

"Maddie, we've ruled this school since we stepped foot on campus 3 years ago. The upperclassmen always looked up to us because you know; we're only the hottest bitches here. We got all the boys' attention and the girls' are constantly jealous of us. The only difference now is that this is our last here." I told her while walking to the lockers.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey, look there's your boyfriend." I turned around and was met face to face with my boyfriend, Aiden. He's the captain of the basketball team and secured a full ride scholarship to USC. We've been dating since the ending of freshman year and will probably go to college together as well.

"Hey babe!" He said as he gave me a tight hug and a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled and interlocked our hands. "Ready to get this year started?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The faster it starts, the faster it ends and then bam! No more King high and hello, USC!" I said. The bell rang and the three of us walked to first period which was English. Great…I'm going to start off the year snoring in class. Oh well.

We got to class and took our seats in the last row next to the window, Madison on my left and Aiden on my right. Our teacher, Mrs. Wright (Wow, how ironic…our English teacher's name is Wright…) told us to open our textbooks and read the passages and answer the questions at the end of each. The class was silent with the exception of pages being turned as the students were finishing each page. There was a soft knock on the door and everyone looked up as 2 students walked in. I recognized them immediately; it was my dorky twin sister, Kyla and her dork in crime best friend, Spencer. I didn't associate with them because let's face it; it'll ruin my reputation and popularity. Kyla and I have this mutual agreement, we don't talk at school but at home, we'll be the best of friends. I felt a nudge to my shoulder and looked at Maddie.

"Hey it looks the nerd herd are in our English class." Madison teased. I couldn't help but laugh, she never did get along with them. "Hopefully they sit in front of us so we can copy their answers on tests."

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Madison." Said Aiden. I swear, they're like tweedle dee and tweedle dumb but I love them, nonetheless.

Kyla and Spencer took the two remaining seats in class which happened to be the two closest seats near Mrs. Wright's desk. I bet they wanted those seats anyway. The rest of class was uneventful, along with the rest of my schedule. After school, Maddie and I headed to the girls' locker room to change into our cheer uniforms. Yes, we're both cheerleaders. Actually to clarify, I'm head cheerleader and Maddie's my second in command. We headed to the gym after we changed and found our squad already stretching and getting warmed up with the basic routines. I started practice with our homecoming routine and then ended it with some of the routines that we do at the football and basketball games. Towards the ending of practice Madison informed me that she had called for a meeting with only us and the senior cheerleaders and we'd be meeting at my house.

Maddie and I jumped into my car and headed home to straighten up my room before the other girls arrived.

"So what is this meeting for? You didn't explain it to me yet." I asked her as she picked up a few celebrity gossip magazines off of the floor.

"Oh, it's to plan our traditional senior prank. You know how the senior cheerleaders always huddle together and plan something outrageous and humiliating? Well, it's our turn to carry on tradition. So I figured we'd get a jump start on the planning so that we make it something epic!" she replied excitedly. I always thought this tradition was lame but who am I to disregard something that has been happening every year? Hell, even my mom did it as head cheerleader back in the day.

"Yeah I guess we need the extra time to plan, considering our group isn't the smartest bunch." I said. The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs to meet the girls. When I opened the door, 3 girls stood waiting- Riley, Katherine, and Stacy. Riley is a tall and slender blonde haired girl that also played soccer for the girls' team at school. She was quiet most of the time but really opened up once you got to know her. Katherine is the gossip queen; I swear she lives for that stuff. She's really attractive with her petite frame and soft curled auburn hair; but her personality is a total turn off. Stacy is probably the closest one of the team to Maddie and I. We actually grew up together, being that our mothers were on their own cheer team, together back in the day and her father is the guitarist in my father's band, Purple Venom. She has dirty blonde hair that was cut right at shoulder length and she the same built as Riley…in fact they look like twins and they're also best friends. "Hey guys, come on in. Maddie's already upstairs waiting." I informed them as they each jogged up the stairs, towards my room.

"So now that we're all here, let's get started. As you all know, every year the senior cheerleaders pull off the most embarrassing prank- even beating the football team's prank. Well, girls, this is our turn to outshine all other pranks. Do you guys have any ideas?" Maddie said as the other girls gave her their undivided attention.

"Well, the basketball and football seniors decided on being different this year. They chose a topic this year which is movies. So they're choosing the most famous and most humiliating prank from a movie and remaking it for our school's lower class students. I say we participate in that as well because it actually sounds fun and a lot of pranks from movies are incredibly humiliating." Katherine suggested. That actually isn't that bad of an idea. We wouldn't have to plan too much so it wouldn't strain the girls' brains and Katherine was right, those pranks are the humiliating.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea, Kat!" I answered and everyone else agreed. "So what movie do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I was thinking of that movie- "She's All That" but instead of making the loser nerd prom queen, why don't we twist it up a bit…and do some catfishing with a fellow senior classmate." She said. Wow that really is a twist in our tradition considering we only do lower classmen but it will definitely be a hit.

"Hmm, is that what everyone else wants to do? We'll go by majority votes." I said. "All in favor of this prank and the change raise their hand." No one objected so I guess that is what we're doing. "Okay, now that is settled, how do you want to execute this plan?"

"Well, Stacy and I figured that we get one of the losers to fall in love with one of us using a fake profile on a website…and then just before the end the basketball rally we unfold everything to the public. That would be the ultimate humiliation one person could face, don't you think?" Katherine said.

"Wow, if that happened to me…I don't think I'd be able to show my face at school anymore. That's a good one, Kat!" Maddie said excitedly. I guess she wants this prank. "What would be even more humiliating is if you were to be the one that was doing the catfishing, Ash!" Woah. Wait, what? I thought one of those idiots was going to do this.

"Yeah! Since you're head cheerleader and one of the hottest and most popular girl at King High!" Katherine said as Riley and Stacy agreed. "We even got majority votes so you have to do it now!" Ugh, I hate her sometimes.

"Fine. Whatever, who's the victim this year?" I asked.

"How about your sister? She's a loser with no hope of becoming popular." Katherine said. I literally wanted to punch her after she said that about Ky.

"Yeah right. She's off limits guys."

"Fine, her sidekick then. It's one or the other since they're both the biggest losers in school." Ugh, why does it have to be Spencer. She's my sister's best friend and Kyla, would kill me if I did that to her. Ugh, fuck my life. What do I do?


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.

AN: Dang, I'm so sorry for the late upload. I seriously thought I uploaded this chapter on Wednesday. But anyways, enjoy this filler chapter! And I'll have another chapter up on Sunday which will be more in depth. Feel free to review or message me! 

Chapter 2: The Plan 

Ashley's POV:

"Ugh, fine but I don't know how the hell how I'd get her to fall in love with me…I don't know what I'd even talk to her about. It's not like I'm a genius and can hold conversations about Napolean or calculus equations. Plus, I don't even know what kind of profile picture I'd choose considering I don't know the first thing about her. She's my sister's friend not mines- they probably don't even care about relationships or boys, for that matter..." I told them. Hey, it's not like I was making fun of them or anything but let's get serious…my sister is a dork and Spencer is an even bigger dork. 

"Ash is right…she probably isn't even interested in boys…unless the guy's name is Bill Nye the science guy." joked Maddie. Haha, that's actually pretty funny. Totally a douche thing to say but hilarious nonetheless. 

After laughing for twenty minutes, we got back to brainstorming. Katherine came up with majority of the ideas, no surprise there. I swear this girl lived to torture the innocent. Thank goodness, I wasn't on her shit list. Although it wouldn't really matter, given that I'm more popular than her. I could make her life a living hell if I put the same amount of energy into planning social suicide pranks like her. 

"Why don't you become bffs with her so that you can get an idea of the type of guy she likes and just get to know her in general? That way, when you create the profile, it'll be a piece of cake and she'll fall right into your hands." Katherine suggested. "Or you could just ask your sister to be a part of this, you know bribe her with a chance of popularity or with brand new test tubes?" 

"Hell no! we're not getting the dwarf nerd into this. She'll probably spill the beans to Spencer and then our plan will be a bust!" said Maddie. That's true; Kyla would never backstab her best friend like that. 

"Yeah, we shouldn't get Kyla involved because she'd never backstab her best friend like that and plus, she hates you folks…no offense or anything." I told them. "How about I just hang out with them when they're at home or something…it wouldn't be too obvious and I wouldn't have to be seen in public with them." I looked around and everyone was in deep thought thinking about my suggestion. Then one by one they each nodded their head in agreement. 

"That's actually a better plan, Ash." Said Stacy. "You probably could eavesdrop on their conversations when they're not looking too." 

"Yeah, I agree." Said Riley, nodding her head. 

"Okay guys, let Operation Catfish commence." Said Katherine rubbing her hands together with a evil look on her face. Damn, she's just downright nasty. 

We all stood up from where we were sitting and headed downstairs when we heard the front door shut. Kyla and Spencer walked into the kitchen putting down their books on the counter. They probably just got back from the library or some kind of club meeting. 

"There's your chance to start collecting some dirt." Whispered Katherine as her and the other girls walked out of the front door. I guess she's right. 

Spencer's POV:

I honestly hate seeing those girls. They think the world revolves around them and it really astounds me that they think their beauty, social life, and their parent's money will automatically get them into college. Their priorities are so messed up- they rather bully people and spend thousands of dollars instead doing something noteworthy with their free time, like volunteering at the homeless shelter or picking up trash off of the beach. I think hell would freeze over before any of that actually happens. It's a shame, really, that Ashley chooses those types of people to hang out with. From the little interaction I've had with her at dinners or holiday parties that Kyla invites me to, she didn't seem all that bad. She actually seemed…normal? She wasn't bitchy towards Kyla and I like how she is during school. 

"Hey Ky, hey Spence." Said Ashley as she walked into the living room trying to juggle three bowls. "Can I join you guys?" 

"Did your cheer bitch friends leave?" Kyla responded as she was flipping through channels trying to find the new episode of Arrow. 

"Yeah and I brought you guys mint chocolate chip ice cream with extra crushed oreo cookies!" said Ashley. 

"Oooh! Yes! You can join us; we're not doing anything special; Just vegging out and watching the new episode of Arrow." I said grabbing a bowl of ice cream from her. I immediately dug in considering that this is my all-time favorite ice cream. "And then probably playing guitar hero to get rid of the thousands of calories that we're not indulging in. 

"What?! You guys watch Arrow AND play guitar hero?!" Ashley exclaimed. "That's what normal people do." 

Does she think we live under a rock or something? I'm fairly sure that we're normal too. It's not like we're that nerdy, where all we do is study and do homework. We know how to have fun outside of school like any other person, it's not like we dress up as movie or book characters and goes to nerd conventions…okay, well that was one time and that was because I was really obsessed with Harry Potter back in the day and Kyla loved her Mortal Instruments fandom. 

"Well, I know you guys don't live under a rock considering I don't look like Patrick...and well, it just surprises me that we have some things in common. I love Arrow and I absolutely love playing guitar hero." Ashley said. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. Well I guess its not really thoughts if I said it out loud. "And yes, you said all of that out loud." 

"Oh. My. God. That is so embarrassing." I said slightly mortified. "I can't believe I said that out loud. Wait, what's Patrick?" 

I must've said something really stupid because before I knew it, Kyla and Ashley were on the living room floor, laughing like hyenas. I can feel my face getting insanely hot with embarrassment. After they stopped laughing they clued me in that "Patrick" is a sea star from a cartoon called "Spongebob Square Pants" and then they doubled over and started to laugh again after figuring out that I haven't ever watched that show before. Ashley then picked up the remote from where Kyla was sitting on the couch and switched the television from cable to their shared Netflix account and clicked on the first episode of the cartoon. 

Now we're watching the 10th episode of Spongebob and I must say, this show is incredibly stupid and I can feel my brain cells slowly oozing from my eyes and ears, but its addicting to watch. I'm sitting at the end of the couch with tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so much. I can't believe I went through my entire childhood without watching this show. I feel eyes on me so I turned to my right and see the twin sisters staring back at me with their jaws dropped. 

"What?" I said turning every so often to make sure I don't miss anything in this episode. 

"I can't believe you've never watched Spongebob before and only now, a senior in high school finally watching and enjoying this stupid show like a 6 year old." Kyla said with a small chuckle. "I wonder what would say about your television choices?" 

"Oh man, my mom would kill me if she caught me watching this stupid cartoon. That's one of the reasons why I'm always at your house, bestie." I replied with a grin. 

"Wait, what? Does your mom control what you watch or something?" Ashley asked with a confused face. 

"Yeah, pretty much. My mom is the head of the surgeon department and wants me to follow in her footsteps so therefore, she's strict on everything. It's good in a way; she keeps me grounded and it works wonders for my academics." I answered. "I plan on going into Pediatrics though. I love kids and I can't really handle blood so being a surgeon is not an option for me." 

"Yeah, we're planning on going to the same med school after college and doing our residency together. Right Spence?" said Kyla with a thumbs up. 

"Yeah I can't picture myself dying horribly in med school without you." I answered with a short laugh. 

*Ring*Ring*Ring* 

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the screen and it was a text message from mom. 

"Speaking of mother dearest." I said as I held the phone towards them. "She wants me to be home by 7 for family dinner so I guess I should be heading home. I'll see you guys later and thanks for introducing me to Spongebob, I think I'll sneak and watch some more on my laptop later. 

I stood up to walk towards the door, Kyla following closely behind. I saw Ashley head upstairs to what I'm guessing is her bedroom. 

"Your sister wasn't that bad today. Well see you in the morning." I said as I hugged her goodbye. 

"Yeah, she must've remembered to take her happy pills." Kyla replied with a laugh. 

Ashley's POV:

Wow, I actually had a good time this afternoon. Spencer's different than what I imagined her to be. I still can't believe she's never seen Spongebob til today, which just blows my mind….and her mom. Damn, no wonder all she does is study, study, study. Well, this next few months will be interesting; that's for sure.


End file.
